one night
by LUXEMBOURG
Summary: pruger with a side of gerlux its good m for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Just one night

**Warning boy x boy and lots of super sexiness of ze German kind. Rated m for sex and language.**

**By Erin Teague aka NAMIHATAKE6**

It was never unusual for Gilbert to be drunk. He would always be half way gone by the time Ludwig got home. Normally he would join him. But when he got home Gilbert was nowhere to be seen. His car was in the garage the old red mustang he rebuilt was cool to the touch so he hadn't left the house in awhile. Ludwig dropped his keys in the bowl and looked around for his brother.

"Gilbert! Bruder are you home?" he called out his voice ringing through the halls. From upstairs he could hear a thud and a shout in pain. Intrigued he loosened his tie and head up stairs. He checked in his brother's room but he wasn't in there, checking the other rooms along the way he became baffled when he found nothing but empty spaces.

"Vhere the hell is he?" Ludwig asked as he opened the only unchecked room, his bedroom. He walked in and turned shutting the door.

"Hallo there bruder" came the raspy voice of his brother, his voice was a bit lower than normal. Gulping Ludwig turned to see an unexpected site before him.

Gilbert lay on his bed in his classic red skinnies and his black shirt, his checkered scarf hung loosely around his thin and pale neck. Ludwig gulped his member twitched a little in response. His brother was already hard.

"G-Gilbert what are you doing?" he asked dropping his brief case on the floor, and trying to avoid looking at the sexy sight before him.

"Well my brother works so hard every day I thought I would help relieve some stress and tension that he carries in his sexy broad shoulders." He purred and crawled over to the edge of the bed in a slow and sexy manner.

Ludwig gulped again, his brother's pale lean and slender body making him nervous and aroused all at the same time. Yes it was true Ludwig and Gilbert had been together for about a month now, they had never had sex, but if Ludwig didn't leave now he was sure they would be.

Gilbert sensed his brother's internal flight reflex starting to rise so he got off the bed and walked over swaying his hips slowly in a seductive manner.

"Oh luddy you're so tense let big brother help relax you." He cooed and massaged the tall and buff male's shoulders, kneading the knots. Ludwig groaned in pleasure at the feel. His brother was too good with his hands, one of them making its way to his belt.

He snaked his hand to the metal and undid it, then took it off and tossed it across the room. Ludwig blushed but didn't stop Gilbert, truth was he really liked it, and wanted it more then he cared to admit.

Gilberts hand continued on its task, unbuttoning his pants and sliding his hand over his member slowly bringing it to life. He smirked into his shoulder and moved his hand in a slow and teasing manner. Ludwig let out a pleased noise in his throat.

"Does mien bruder like when I touch him here?" he teased and gave Ludwig's member a squeeze pulling another groan from his throat.

Chuckling Gilbert slid his free hand up his brother broad chest, taking his time to feel the muscular body that was for his eyes only. He unbuttoned his dress shirt slowly and pulled it off his shoulders. He peppered his back with gentle kisses and light love bites.

"Luddy won't you please join the awesome me in bed, I promise I'll be good to you." Gilbert all but moaned in his brother's ear and smiled when he felt Ludwig grow even harder.

Taking this as a yes Gilbert moved from behind Ludwig and dragged him to the bed by his belt loops. He pulled him onto the bed and he lay back exposing himself to Ludwig's now deep and dark blue eyes. He swallowed nervously, though he would never admit it he had actually despite his bragging, had never been with a man before, he had a few women here or there mostly Elizabetha and one time Alexandra , but that time he needed money and she was drunk.

Ludwig truth be told had also been with only women excluding Alfred that one time, and because of Alfred he had to bottom, he had been in a relationship with Alexandra for the past 5 years, and he still desperately loved her but he also loved his brother. It was a complicated thing loving two people and he was sure Gilbert would be fine sharing him as would Alexandra, she was surprisingly open minded for a lady.

Ludwig turned his attention back to his brother admiring his lean figure, hidden muscles, and pale flesh, he was beautiful. Leaning down he brought their faces close and finally closed the last few inches, he claimed his brother's lips in a rough kiss.

Smirking Gilbert latched on to Ludwig's neck biting down on his brothers lips, drawing blood and licking it away. Hissing in pain Ludwig pulled back, droplets of blood littered gilberts chest, like red dew drops after a rain.

"Vhat ze hell vas zat for?" he growled at the smirking albino. He said nothing and hitched his legs behind Ludwig's firm butt and shoved him close, causing their groins to brush in a painful yet blissful way. Ludwig let out a feral growl and rotated his hips into gilberts drawing sexy moans and whines form the snow haired body below him.

"Tell me Gilbert vhat it is you vant." The younger German male teased firmly grasping the albino's dick and giving it a rough squeeze. The smaller male moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Bitte bruder fich Mich! He purred and thrusted into Ludwig's firm hand. Ludwig smirked sadistically at the pale blonde.

He took off his tie and wrapped it around his brother's enlarged member, effectively preventing him from Cuming until he decided. With gusto and ease Ludwig tore Gilbert's shirt in half, effectively removing it from his body, Gilbert groaned loving his brother's darker side. Leaning down Ludwig bit down harshly on gilberts neck drawing blood. He pulled back his lips stained red.

"Gott Ludwig so mean today are we?" he teased and languidly rubbed his hands up and down on the taller blonde's massive biceps. Ludwig simply grunted.

"Seems I'm going to have to put that chatty little mouth of yours to work" the blue eyed dream boat asserted and Gilbert happily complied. He moved and pressed his hand to his younger brother's chest forcing him to lean back and enjoy the show. Ludwig smiled and watched with keen interest.

Gilbert slowly made his way down his brother's expansive chest making sure to leave a gentle nip or lick here and there, until he reached the target. With a final smirk he unzipped Ludwig's slacks with his teeth making sure to brush his chin over the hardened member of the larger man. Undoing the button the silverette helped the blonde out of his pants tugging off his boxers as well.

He grinned like a wolf when he saw just how much "damage" he had caused his poor brother. Ludwig was rock hard his member weeping in a plea to be touched and that is exactly what Gilbert was going to do.

Ludwig was about to say something but any words that were going to come out turned into a pleased moan as Gilbert took him into his hot and wet cavern. He slowly bobbed his head teasing him but he soon decided to be kind and traced the vein that ran throughout Ludwig's rather impressive cock. Ludwig gasped when Gilbert dug his tongue into the slit lapping his precum and humming happily at the taste. This sent vibrations through the bulky Germans member and caused him to shiver. Ludwig buried his hand in gilberts hair and tugged him off.

Gilbert frowned "vhat's vrong?" he asked confused. "Keep doing that and ill explode" he panted back and dragged Gilbert up for a deep and needy kiss. He could taste himself on the paler mans tongue and moaned. Gilbert traced the top of his brother's mouth with the tip of his tongue sending shivers down to Ludwig's groin as he traced the sensitive ridges.

Deciding enough was enough Ludwig rolled them over pinning Gilbert to the bed and helped him out of his skinnies and boxers. He pressed kisses to the pale form below him and marveled at how toned his brother was despite his slender frame. He leaned down and nipped at the firm flesh and moved up to his nipples smiling and taking one in his mouth. This resulted in a gasp of pleasure from the uke and an arch into his mouth.

Ludwig continued to lavish his brother's sensitive nubs switching back and forth until he was satisfied with his brother current state. Said male was flushed a pretty shade of pink. He smiled and gently kissed Gilbert.

"So we have any you know lube?" he asked embarrassedly. Gilbert smiled understandingly and reached under the pillow and handed him a strange bottle. "Is this beer flavored lube?" the broad shouldered man asked. The smaller just grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Sure is bruder. "It took me forever to find it."

Ludwig chuckled and opened it the smell of beer instantly assaulting his nostrils. A smile graced his lips and he coated two fingers with the gel and looked up at his brother. He needed not say a thing for Gilbert simply nodded at him and lifted his hips so Ludwig could start prepping him.

Ludwig swallowed thickly and traced his entrance before pressing a finger in and moved it around a bit, slowly stretching his brother. Gilbert jumped a bit but settled down just as quickly, it wasn't a bad feeling, just new. After a while Ludwig add a second and third, this resulted in Gilbert arching back and hissing.

"I'm sorry but it will hurt less if I do this now" he said feeling bad for his brother. Gilbert however was grinning like a mad man. He enjoyed the burning feeling and the sharp sensation.

When Ludwig had determined that he was prepared enough he lubed himself up and with a glance at gilberts eager face he slowly pressed himself in. he let out a shuddered breathe and remained still. Gilbert was panting above him. Move forward Ludwig gave his brother a chaste kiss moving down his neck, peppering kisses all along the way.

He wanted to distract Gilbert, he knew he was not a small man, he had girth as well as length, and it must have hurt despite Gilbert's masochistic tendencies. Continuing down his path Ludwig licked at the soft and pale flesh, stopping to lavish attention on his soft pink nipples.

Everything about his brother was beautiful even the scars he got from the war, that horrible place where his brother was forced to fight and serve. Just thinking about the whole ordeal made him breakdown and cry. Gilbert reached up and brushed away the tears.

"Luddy don't cry I'm here now and I'm alive that is all that matters now." Gilbert knew why he was crying it was clear to see, the way he saw scars and tear up. He didn't want to dwell on it nor did he want Ludwig to.

"Ludwig move or I'm going to lose my sanity" he finally whimpered wanting Ludwig to claim him. Getting the hint Ludwig pulled back only to press back in starting a slow and gentle pace. Today was going to be gentle maybe another time they would act like animals but not now. He wanted Gilbert feel how special he was to him.

Whimpering Gilbert dug his fingers into the blood red bed sheets that decorated the younger's mattress, nearly ripping holes in the silk. He pressed back against Ludwig matching his movements he rolled his hips slowly drawing moans from the larger man.

Ludwig leaned down and rested his forehead against Gil's shoulder, the sound of his breathing resounding in his ears. "Luddy I'm not going to last much longer." He cried and clung to Ludwig as he felt his release nearing.

He grunted in agreement and picked his pace up a bit, he too was close and wanted them to cum together. He grasped gilberts length and began to stroke in time with his thrust until the pale man arched to a painful looking angle and cam as Ludwig did, both crying out each other's names.

He rolled to the side and flopped down next to the panting silverette and smiled at him. Gilbert rolled over slowly and pressed their lips together in a gentl and loving dance of lips and teeth.

"I love you gilbert." He told him as he ran his hand up and down the paler's sides.

"Ich liebe dich Ludwig." The Prussian male returned and curled into Ludwig's side.

They lay in silent happiness simply enjoying the company and warmth of the other. That was until Ludwig's handy went off. The ring tone was obvious to who the caller was. With a nervous hand Ludwig grabbed the device and pressed talk silencing the song lips of an angel.

"Hallo Alexandra. Vhat's wrong?" he asked sitting up as Gilbert circled his arms around his waist and looked up at him watching closely.

There was some brief silence and Ludwig's face changed emotions several times ranging from happy to sad to scared to angry and finally back to worry. Gilbert furrowed his brow something was wrong, Ludwig was always just smiles whenever he spoke to Alexandra, she had a talent for that. But his face told a different story.

"Are you sure Alex? I mean really sure?" he asked then silence and just the sound of Alex's soft and muffled voice.

"Why didn't you tell me before I want to be there?" He chided and listened his face falling.

"Alexandra you know Gilbert loves you like a sister he wouldn't care." There was more silence.

"Ok I'll be right over Engle" he said and hung up his handy and buried his face in his hands.

"Vhat's wrong Lud?" Gilbert asked sitting up and looked at him his red eyes curious.

"That was Alexandra; she had some news for me well us I should say." He told him looking over he was happy but worried at the same time and Gilbert could tell right away.

"Is she ok? She's not hurt is she? Gott please tell me she is ok, if mien sester is hurt so help me." He started grabbing for his pants.

"Well she ok but um well we need to talk. She's well. Alexandra is going to having my child." He told him tugging on his jeans and buttoning them.

Gilbert dropped his skinnies on the floor and stared at him, his face an emotionless mask. The room was silent and the wind whistled outside the window as the two brothers looked at each other. No one moved or made a sound. Ludwig feared the worst.

"Alexandra is pregnant? With your child?" he questioned dryly. Ludwig nodded. Suddenly a massive grin erupted onto the snowy man's face and he jumped in the air with a hoot. "Fuck yeah I'm going to be an uncle!"

Ludwig nearly sank to the floor in relief. As he watched his brother gives a positive response.

"so are you going to marry her?" he asked running over happily. "I don't know Gilbert look you know I love her, but I love you as well" he responded. "So? Look Ludwig I love you I really do and I also love Alexandra, so please be with her, we are both open minded her and I won't mind sharing you. Besides it's the right thing to do bruder and you're a stickler for the rules." He smiled meaning every word.

"Danke Gilbert" he sniffed and hugged him. "Well come on luddy get your shirt on I want to go feel the baby! And see my new sister in law and we need a ring and…" he was cut off by Ludwig.

"Gilbert she's only a month along, you won't feel the baby. Secondly I haven't purposed yet. And thirdly I want to speak with her before we decide on marriage." He removed his hand from gilberts mouth when he bit him.

"Ludwig don't feed me that bullshit we both know the second you see her you'll want to drive her to a jeweler and buy the ring then and there." He smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Whatever you say Gilbert." Ludwig conceded and they tugged on shirts and went to the garage. When they arrived at Alexandra's house there was joy and laughter.

When the celebration had died down and the trio sat in the living room of the small house Gilbert looked at his new family and smiled. "Well now I have something I want to defend. Welcome to the family Alexandra and welcome little baby" he said and with that Ludwig pulled the two most important people in his life into his strong arms.

The end maybe. I might right a sequel series idk but here is my entry for urharastephs contest.


	2. Chapter 2

OK GUYS IM REALLY SORRY BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY STORY UNTIL LATE AUGUST EARLY SEPTEMBER.

MY CAT SHATTERED THE SCREEN ON MY PERSONAL LAPTOP AND NOW I CANNOT USE IT AT ALL.

I HAVE UPDATES FOR BABY BREATHE AND WORKING ON EMO AND THE PUNK IDEAS

I ALSO SPAWNED A NEW IDEA FOR A USUK GERLUX STORY BASED AROUND PIRATES.

MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES GUYS AND I WILL POST THEM AS SOON AS I GET THEM BETA'D AND GET MY NEW LAPTOP

AGAIN IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MORE BUT MY DEPRESSION SUCKS THE CREATIVITY OUTTA ME SOMETIMES.

THANK YOU FOR YOUE LOVE AND SUPPORT AND KIND WORDS

LOVE YOU ALWAYS

LUXEMBOURG


End file.
